


Lights

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays 2020, Love Confessions, Multi, Puns & Word Play, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Patton has already told Remy how he feels about him. Now, he needs to tell Emile. He does so in the only way that feels natural; by way of a pun.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Kudos: 10





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For the life of me, I couldn't come up with anything for the day 20 prompt (Star), and as a result, didn't get anything posted, obviously. I can always go back if I come up with something, but for now, I'm gonna focus on getting the other stories written up.
> 
> Also! This story kinda connects to the fill for "Games" (the day 12 prompt), but it's not really vital to read Games. But, it makes it just a bit sweeter, even though this is already pretty sweet.

Remy and Emile were helping Patton get some lights put up around the Mindscape. The three of them were listening to some quiet holiday music and chatting as they worked to untangle the lights and get them hung up.

Patton couldn’t help but notice the little kisses Emile and Remy would exchange. He and Remy had finally confessed their attraction to one another, but Patton hadn’t yet told Emile that he liked him in that way. From what Patton knew, Remy hadn’t said anything on the matter, either. As time went on, Patton found himself almost growing jealous that Emile was getting so much of Remy’s attention.

Eventually, the trio decided to take a break, and Remy went to get them a snack, leaving Patton and Emile alone. The pair were getting a head start on getting the next strings of lights untangled, laughing quietly as they fought with the strands.

Suddenly, Emile had lights draped over his head and shoulders. He looked up at Patton with a laugh. “What are you up to?” he asked between chuckles.

“Just give me a moment,” Patton said, trying to stifle his own giggles as Remy entered the room with some cups of warm apple cider and some gingerbread cookies. As soon as the leather jacket-wearing man put the tray in his hands down, Patton quickly draped lights over him, as well.

“Babe, why?” Remy chuckled quietly. He started laughing more when he saw Emile in a similar state to himself.

“You two are the lights of my life,” Patton simply said with a smile.

“Awe, Patton!” Emile exclaimed, hopping up and hugging the cardigan-wearing Side, causing him to start giggling, until the sound was cut off by Emile pulling him into a kiss.

Patton was blushing a bright pink when Emile pulled away, but his smile didn’t fade. “I love you, both of you,” he said, in a more blunt confession.

“We love you too, Pat,” Emile smiled.

“Finally, I’ve got both my boys,” Remy chuckled, pulling both of the other men into a tight hug and giving them each a kiss. While Remy had Patton distracted, Emile wrapped lights around him, leaving all three men covered in strands of decorative lights.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with giggles, quick kisses, and the hanging of festive lights.


End file.
